


Two last survivors from the universe next-door

by Bigou



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universes, English ISN'T my Birth Language, English ISN'T the author's birth language, English ISN'T the author's main language, Gen, Swearing, What-If, Written by a French Guy, Written by a Frenchy, english isn't the author's first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: It's only a few weeks since the death of Norman Osborn when his son and Gwen saw some kind of portal opened in front of them to spit two girls, one of which was wearing a very ratty spider-costume. She also had a very familiar face, Gwen's face.Or what if the cast from the Spectacular Spider-man show met a version ofSpider-Gwen.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Spider-Gwen (Marvel's Earth-65), Web of Worlds





	Two last survivors from the universe next-door

It was only a few weeks since Harry Osborn discovered his father was the Green Goblin before said criminal faked his death, which hit the younger Osborn really hard. It was also hard on his girlfriend but for different reasons.

Not long before Norman Osborn's apparent death, Gwendolyn Stacy planed to break-up with Harry so she could date her true love, Peter Parker, but she couldn't abandon Harry when he just lost his dad. It was long enough that Harry was back to school, but not for Gwen to be comfortable with breaking up with Harry, who made sure to limit to a maximum her contacts with Peter.

Then, without warning, some kind of portal opened in front of the couple, spiting two girls their age, one seemingly pushed through the portal by the other. As soon as the two girls fell from the portal, it closed.

The first one was a pretty Afro-American in clothes that had seen far better day, but Gwen and Harry rapidly forgot about her when they saw the other one.

She wore what looked like a super-hero costume as damaged as the clothes of the other girl. It was a mostly bicolor thing, something that clearly used to be black and white, changing from the first color on the bottom to the second on the top, the two changing from one to the other in strange pattern. The costume had also neon-blue soles and a hood. The inside of said hood was some sort of dark-pink with a neon blue web motif.

But even the strange garments were forgotten once they saw her face: She looked almost exactly like Gwen before her relooking, minus the glaces. Sure, her face was dirty and her hairs had seen better days, but beside that it was like looking at a photo.

The first of the two newcomer to wake up was the black one, who immediately berated the other one. " **Fuck, Gwen! What the hell were you thinking?!?** "

It made the Gwen in a spider-suit groan. "I was thinking I didn't want to loose you like I lost everyone else, Max! And it's not like a little a little electricity would be enough to kill the _Spectacular_ Spider-woman."

"A… A little? A LITTLE?! **Do you realize how much electricity that machine needed to open a portal out of the hell our dimension had become? ENOUGH TO POWER A PRE-LIZARDPOCALIPSE MANHATTAN FOR A WEEK!** Anyone else would be **DEAD!** "

"Good thing I'm **me** then, _Maxine_ , because there was no way I would let behind the last person beside myself that hasn't turned into mass-murdering lizard. Now, if you could let me 2 minutes to recuperate…"

"Sorry Spidey, but even if you're awake you're still the victim of a severe case of electrocution, in the middle of what look like a high-school corridor. But don't worry, aunty Electro will help you to this place's infirmary, so you can rest until. At least until we find a way to take you to the nearest hospital." The one called Maxine then addressed everyone around her. "Can someone guide me toward this school's infirmary, please?

At first nobody answered her, (outside of her spider-powered friend who mumbled " _aunty_ Electro?") but after a while the other Gwen said to her boyfriend "Harry, don't wait for me, I'll guide them to the infirmary." Before the young Osborn could protest the Electro-chick said in a relieved tone "Thanks girl, you're a life savior. I'm Max Dillon by the way, and this is…"

"Gwendoline Maxine Stacy," interrupted the local version of Gwen, in a melancholic tone. "She's me, but with Spider-man's powers."

For a time everyone was silent, before miss Dillon finally said "Well, that's akward."

"Let's go to the infirmary, we'll speak of our worlds and how they differ on the way."

* * *

Gwen was glad she had accompanied her doppelganger to the infirmary. The nurse had started to berate the injured "Spider-Gwen" for her attire, then became instantly mute once a second, more appropriately dressed Gwen entered. It took some time to explain that Spider-Gwen and her friend were refugees from a universe gone to hell, and even then the nurse seemed to have doubts, but she ultimately let the displaced super-hero use one of the few beds.

The local Gwen probably could have gone back to class, but with what she had learned she wouldn't be able to concentrate. (And the nurse had called her father, so explaining things would be easier with the two Gwens in the same room.) The two other girls came from a world were **she** was given spider-powers instead of Spider-man. Somehow her childhood friend and longtime crush Peter Parker to be jealous and steal some secret research of Dr. Connors, (probably his "lizard formula") and altered it in the hope to give himself superpowers. Instead, he became a savage monster devouring anyone he could. Worst, any non-superpowered human he touched and who somehow escaped him, would in turn into the same kind of lizard.

Maxine Dillon too was quite disturbed by what she learned. While there wasn't much formerly-human lizards in her new world, the numbers of super-humans in New-York was far bigger, and among them only one didn't choose to use their power to hurt others: whoever was hiding behind the mask of Spider-man.

Worse, the local Electro, a Max _well_ Dillon, was a university student before he gained his powers. What reason could a guy like **him** have to become a criminal? Sure, it suck that unlike her, he can't control his powers, but still! Sure, she used to be a criminal too, but at least she had the excuse of growing in the street, going to bad host-family to worst, forced to steal in order to eat. Then came the lizardpocalipse and, with the help of other survivors, she discovered she could serve as a power source. But it only took a few days for the lizards to find their hiding place, and everyone else had either been eaten or turned into a lizard.

Maybe she could use her powers to produce a part of this word's electricity, ask for a place to sleep and enough food for both Gwen and herself in exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I know this story is far from perfect, but I needed to put its concept somewhere. Feel free to make improved version of it.
> 
> Next, for those who wonder why I made Spider-Gwen's Electro into an African-American, here come how I "created" this personage:  
> I love how the Earth-65 (the home world of the Spider-Gwen from comics) has a Captain America who's not only a woman, but a black one at that. But since the Spectacular Spider-man show had no non-spiderman-related characters at all in its cast, (to the point even Wilson Fisk was absent and the tittle "Kingpin of crime" became "Big-man of crime") I needed to use another character, and who, among the well-known enemies of Spider-man could believably punch a hole in reality with the right equipment to assist him/her? Personally I see no one else than Electro.
> 
> But feel free to ditch her if you decide to rework this story.


End file.
